leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~
---- GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ (Japanese: GLORY DAY 〜輝くその日〜 GLORY DAY ~Kagayaku Sono Hi~) is the fifth ending theme of the . It debuted in AG099, replacing Smile. A second cut with different lyrics debuted in AG109. It was replaced by Pokémon Counting Song in AG135. It returned in AG150 with a different animation. It was later replaced by I Won't Lose! ~Haruka's Theme~ in AG173. At the time of its introduction, the animation for this song contained the most complex animation seen in any Pokémon ending sequence: it features animated images on top of a moving sky background. Included are scenes of all the current major characters, their Pokémon, and all of 's past Pokémon. The new animation (used from AG150 to AG172) featured and walking on a side of the screen as clips from the current episode were being played on the left side. The POWER MIX, most likely the version used for the television ending, is only slightly different from the original mix. It features an organ at the beginning and brass instead of synthesizer during the final bridge. Ending animation Synopsis AG099 - AG134 Clips of memories appear against the blue sky, in this order: , , and fly in the air; and on the plain, with running in the background; and a dancing on 's back, swimming with ; smells the flowers, then looks at , , and ; holds a Poké Ball; in her "May's expedition" stance; Max with illuminated glasses, then stands in his apology stance; holds up a ladle and a spoon; makes impressions of , , and . A shot of Ash and follows. May's Pokémon appear with her. Then, Ash's Pokémon appear with him, and bounces in front of them. Brock and Max are shown with their Pokémon, and starts dancing in front of them. then appears on the screen, all in the balloon, except Jessie, who is holding a rose. More clips follow: Jessie, first dresses as a maid, then as a nurse with , then as a cheerleader with , then as a sailor; James, first standing on a cliff, then in a costume, then holding a rose in his mouth and winks; then in his farmer costume; , , and , disguised as May, Max, and Caroline, respectively; , , and poses; the first four shots from the first few clips; and all of the gang's Pokémon standing together. Ash and his friends walk at sunset. AG150 - AG172 and walk along as memories of the episode it was played in are shown as clips in the background; first against a plain background with mountains in the back, then a snowy mountain, then Ash and Pikachu sitting by a river on a red canyon, then sleeping against a tree with the full moon in the background. Characters * * (AG099-AG134) * (AG099-AG134) * (AG099-AG134) * Max (AG099-AG134) * Jessie (AG099-AG134) * James (AG099-AG134) * (AG099-AG134) * (AG099-AG134) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG123) * ( ; AG124-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG120-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) * ( ; AG099-AG134) Lyrics TV size AG099 - AG108, AG150 - AG172 ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Glory Day! Even in pouring rain, Glory Day! Even in a strong north wind, Glory Day! Just accept it all, And push ahead! Glory Day! The clouds flow into the distance, Revealing the sun. When the sweat pours down I feel I'm alive! There are times I'm so down, It seems the worst, but Surely I can keep going If I believe in myself. Glory Day! When you lose your way Glory Day! You should ask the wind Glory Day! If you listen quietly You will hear it: "Believe Myself!" |} |} AG109 - AG134 ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Glory Day! Even in pouring rain, Glory Day! Even in a strong north wind, Glory Day! Just accept it all, And push ahead! Glory Day! Though I see nothing but the times We clashed head on, I'm sure I'll find Your overflowing smile. A friend running up to tell me "You did it!" Is a sparkling diamond. It will never grow dim So long as I believe in everyone. Glory Day! The dazzling sun Glory Day! And the flowing clouds Glory Day! I'll pull them along with me And reach my goal! Glory Day! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Glory Day! Even in pouring rain, Glory Day! Even in a strong north wind, Glory Day! Just accept it all, And push ahead! Glory Day! The clouds flow into the distance, Revealing the sun. When the sweat pours down I feel I'm alive! There are times I'm so down, It seems the worst, but Surely I can keep going If I believe in myself. Glory Day! When you lose your way Glory Day! You should ask the wind Glory Day! If you listen quietly You will hear it: "Believe Myself!" Though I see nothing but the times We clashed head on, I'm sure I'll find Your overflowing smile. A friend running up to tell me "You did it!" Is a sparkling diamond. It will never grow dim So long as I believe in everyone. Glory Day! The dazzling sun Glory Day! And the flowing clouds Glory Day! I'll pull them along with me And reach my goal! Glory Day! Glory Day! When you lose your way Glory Day! You should ask the wind Glory Day! If you listen quietly You will hear it: "Believe Myself!" Glory Day! Even in pouring rain, Glory Day! Even in a strong north wind, Glory Day! Just accept it all, And reach my goal! Glory Day! |} |} Variants # AG099 - AG119: The original animation. # AG120 - AG123: is added. # AG124 - AG134: replaces Snorunt. # AG150 - AG172: The entire sequence is replaced with a brand new one, featuring clips from each episode that had just aired. In addition to these variants, the song is switched with an alternate cut with different lyrics from AG109 to AG134. Gallery Glory Day May variant 1.png|May and her Pokémon, from AG099 to AG119 Glory Day May variant 2.png|May and her Pokémon, from AG120 to AG134 Glory Day Ash variant 1.png|Ash and his Pokémon, from AG099 to AG123 Glory Day Ash variant 2.png|Ash and his Pokémon, from AG124 to AG134 GloryDay.png|A scene from the first animation sequence, featured from AG099 to AG134 gdvariant3.png|A scene from the second animation sequence, featured from AG150 to AG172 Trivia Errors Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ18 ja:GLORY DAY 〜輝くその日〜 zh:GLORY DAY～燦爛的那一天～